Bloodied Prince
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: "Severus, she betrayed us! And… and she turned you into a monster!" "I'm a monster now am I? If that's the case, then go, you simple minded fools. Go, I never want to see you again!" Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summery: "Severus, she betrayed us! And… and she turned you into a monster!" "I'm a monster now am I? If that's the case, then go, you simple minded fools. Go, I never want to see you again!"**

**Severus Snape's a different sort of Potion's Master you know. But there's a few things he, Lucius Malfoy and the Marauders never wanted to be known. Luna Riddle, the Dark Lord Voldemort's niece, the link between Lucius and Severus, and the Marauders. She's one of these things, kept a secret from everyone because of what she'd done.**

**And Severus loves her still. If only she was still alive.**

**Warnings: Friends!Marauders, Lucius, Lily and Severus. Vampire!Severus later on. Nice!Voldemort. Kinda Evil!Dumbledore. Suicidal!Severus later. Gay People. Vampirism. Singing from the Marauders and co. Character Death. OOCxMain Character.**

**Parings: Lily/James, Remus/Sirius, Lucius/Narcissa, Severus/OOC (Luna Riddle)**

**Here's a new fanfic just cause. Read and Review please.**

**Love, Keta. **

Bloodied Prince

Prologue: Severus Prince, not Snape

The potions master sighs and leans out of the wide, open window in the astronomy tower. His eyes, a bloody crimson, rake over the grounds from the Whomping Willow, planted in his school years to the forbidden forest, his old stomping ground; their old stomping grounds.

James and Lilly, he misses them; Sirius too. But they're dead, leaving Harry, Remus and him behind. He wants to leave too; it's all he seems to want.

And in the still silent air the potions master stands on the window ledge, bracing himself to jump.

Chapter 1: Luna Riddle and Lily Evans

A boy runs down the dismal streets in Spinner's End, not at all ready to return to his home and his muggle father. At the same time, a young girl and her wizard guardian, her uncle, are walking hand and hand down the same road. The boy and girl smack right into each other, falling to the ground with equally loud thuds.

"Luna!" the wizard cries, stooping to scoop up his niece.

"I'm okay!" She looks at the boy and asks him if he's alright. He looks up at her and starts spewing apologies. "I said 'I'm okay!' Now pick yourself up and stop demeaning yourself. Kay?"

He blinks at her for a bit before saying, "Okay. I'm Severus Snape."

She smiles. "I'm Luna Riddle, and this is my uncle, Tom Riddle."

"Hi, Luna. Umm…" he ducks his head, "do you live around here?"

She tilts her head in question. "Are you asking me to come play with you, Severus?" He nods. "Of course, I will!" She looks over at Tom and gives the wizard a innocent look. "I will, right?"

He rolls his eyes and says, "Fine, little moon. You may come back, but the Malfoy family wants to meet you."

"Oh alright, Uncle Tommy. I'll see you later, Severus Snape!"

"Bye, Luna Riddle."

About a week later Luna and Severus meet on the street where they first ran into one another. The younger of the two smiles at her friend, brushing a strand of midnight blue hair out of her face. Her matching blue eyes glow with an unearthly quality as she greats her dark eyed friend. "Hi, Luna."

The two run into the town's only park, running around like children do. When it's time for Luna to go, she hugs the other tightly and whispers. "I'm so glad I have a friend here."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a vampire, Severus. I'm not supposed to have friends. People don't like me."

"Well I do. And when we go to Hogwarts together, I'll still be your friend."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I'll stay your friend until the end."

"Thank you, Severus."

"For what?"

"I don't know yet, but thank you."

"Well for whatever you're thanking me for, you're welcome."

Lily Evans shirks away from her sister, choosing to run away rather than listen to her sister's cutting insults anymore. She stops by a willow tree upon seeing a boy with shaggy yet not untidy black hair and a girl with midnight blue locks. She's about to run the other way when they turn and give her small smiles. "You don't need to run from us," the girl says softly.

"You don't mind being around a freak?"

"You're not a freak," the boy says equally as soft, "you're just a witch."

"What?"

"I can sense them," the girl answers, "my uncle's one and so is Sevy." She holds out a hand to shake Lily's. "My name's Luna Riddle. I'm a vampire."

The boy shakes his head. "Luna, you shouldn't do that. People won't be as kind if you blurt out your secrets like that. I'm Severus Snape by the way."

"I'm Lily Evans, and I won't tell. No one would believe me."

"Why not?" Luna asks.

"Cause, I'm strange. A freak."

"No you're not!" they shout sternly. "You are perfectly normal!"

"Not for a human."

"Well you're a wizard!" Luna shakes her head at Lily before speaking again. "Now, stop beating yourself up, my friend."

"You… you want to be friends with me?"

"Of course," they say and take her hands. "Will you be our friend, Lily?"

She nods. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**I have the second chapter done now! Yay! Thank you for reading. Review please.  
And Frier won't have to eat you.**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 2: The Moon and Her Soul Sucking Demon

Luna smiles at Lily, taking the muggleborn's hand in her own before leading her inside the mansion. Lily gives her a fearful glance. "I promise nothing will happen to you."

"But I thought Death Eaters didn't like muggleborns."

When the blue haired girl speaks again, she keeps her eyes averted from the redhead. "They generally don't. Normally I'd have no problems with their treatment of muggles, but you, my dear friend, are special. I would never allow them to hurt you. And I won't let that bitch, Petunia harm you either. I'll kill her if I have to."

At that last sentence, Lilly promptly lets go of her friends hand to protest loudly. "No! You cannot, Luna! You can't kill my sister!"

"Fine." Luna scowls. "But don't expect me to control myself if she hurts you again. I really have no self-control beyond what I show you now. Do you understand, Lily?"

"Y-yes," she stutters.

The young vampiress looks over at her friend then back down, feeling abashed. "I'm sorry. Sometimes, I forget you didn't grow up in a world where death is normal."

"It-it's okay, Luna. I'm just not used to death threats on my family."

"Still, I am sorry. I hope that in time you will grow easier around my more monstrous side."

"More monstrous side?"

"I am more ruled by instinct then normal humans. My mother, Admiranda Riddle was the same way. She killed my father cause he wanted to get rid of me."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm a vampire, Lily. I thought that was obvious."

Lily rolls her emerald green eyes. "Yes, Luna."

They exchange twin smiles and continue to walk up the long, winding drive of Riddle Manor. Outside the used-to-be muggle mansion stands a willow, its fronds waving in the warm August air. Underneath this willow is a baby dementor, making whimpering sounds as it waits patiently for its master. Luna holds out her hands now that the other girl and her are no longer walking with them linked together. "Spiritul de Fraier!" she calls and the little dementor floats across the ground to her mistress. "Lily," she whispers, still not taking her eyes off her familiar, "I want you to meet Spiritul de Fraier, my dementor familiar."

"Dementor?"

"Yep! They're soul sucking creatures of the underworld. His name means Soul Sucker, but he likes to be called Fraier, which means sucker, just as much."

"So… you keep a creature that could suck out your soul as a pet…"

"No, a familiar," she responds, opening the high doors to the house.

"What's the difference?"

"Pets die when they die and are animals. Familiars will live as long as the person that owns them does and usually are smarter than others of their kind."

"Oh…" After a time she opens her mouth again. "What's that sound?"

Luna looks up from the mini dementor in her arms to smirk. "An order member."

"An order member?"

"I'll explain later. My uncle, Severus and the death eaters are beyond that door. Are you afraid, my friend?"

"No."

"Good. Take my hand, and fear will never find it's way to you."

"Alright."

And the muggleborn took the vampiress' hand and they walked together into the hall where the former's peers would often die.


	3. Chapter 3

**So hi! I'm here! I know it's short like the last one but I just got it finished today before I went to my father's for the weekend. Next week I may not have this updated. I have The Blessing of the Bikes, two award cerimonies and Dinner theater rehearsal and preformances. I have this weekend to work on my Ipod and monday. I hate weeks like this...**

**Anyways, The Blackened Trio is Lily, Severus and Luna. Enjoy at your own risk and review.**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 3: Two Years and A Hogwarts Letter Later

Blood drips from the corner of a Luna's mouth, splattering her grey tunic. She draws back from her friend, purring with delight at his exquisite taste. She rubs my face into his shirt, drawing in his unique scent and smearing the leftover blood all over. "Enjoying yourself?" he asks.

"Yep," she purrs. "You taste so very yummy, Sevy."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

The two turn to look at Lily and scowl. "Oh, hush," Severus says, softly and disentangles himself from the blue eyed vampiress. "Now, I'm sleepy." He yawns loudly, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"Then go to sleep," Luna says, "We have a few hours before Uncle Tom drops us off at Platform 9 3/4."

"Are you sure, Luna?"

"Yes." The yawning boy walks off to go to bed, leaving the two girls on their own to pack up Luna's stuff.

Tom Riddle and his charges apperate onto the platform to see their friend Lucius Malfoy, a boy with platinum blond hair who waves from his father, Abraxis' side. The Blackened Trio waves back before the youngest, Luna looks up at her uncle. He grins at the only remnant of Admiranda he has left and hugs her tight. "Be careful, little moon," he whispers.

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too." And with that Abraxis and the Dark Lord leave their charges to board the train.

Luna rips open the first compartment she can find, finding it empty, and ushers the others inside. Deeming it safe, she lets Fraier out of her cloak. The little dementor gives a small noise of contentment as it floats beside her and lays a skeletal hand on her arm. She pets its head carefully as to not rip the fabric that covers its body and whispers sweet nothings as it curls up to its one and only master.

A knock on the door has the vampiress scrambling to hide her familiar. With her nod of readiness, Severus opens the sliding door. Outside a group of four boys stand together, one being a very familiar face to the Blackened Trio and Lucius. "Siri!" Luna practically shrieks, jumping out of her seat to hug Sirius Black, a member of one of her uncle's greatest supporting Pureblood wizard families.

He laughs, hugging her back tightly. "Hello, Loony."

She giggles, burying her face into his cloak. "Who are your friends? And more importantly, can I let Fraier out?"

They part slowly, her sapphire eyes linking with his metallic grey. "This," he gestures to a brunet with glasses over his hazel pools, "is James Potter. Remus Lupin," a boy with brilliant blue eyes and light greyish-blond hair, then to a mousy looking child that immediately ignites a distrust inside of the Riddle, "and Peter Pettigrew."

"So," James asks, "who are you guys?"

"I'm Luna Riddle."

"Lucius Malfoy."

"I'm Lily Evans."

"Severus Snape. But I prefer Severus Prince."

"Prince?" Remus gets a curious look on his face. "As in Eileen Prince, the witch? I didn't know she had a child."

"My father was a muggle."

"It's okay, Sev," Lily says, "after all both of my parents are muggle."

"I'm just glad we don't have to live with them."

"That's because you live with Luna. I'd rather live with muggles." Said blue-haired girl growls and tackles Lucius to the ground. "Alright! Alright! Please don't eat me!"

"I wouldn't you'd be too sweet and nice. Severus is tastier."

"What?" Peter asks, giving off an air of confusion.

Sirius smirks befor answering his friend's question. "She's a vampire."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! I wrote this really quickly. Chapter 5 however will not happen for a bit. I'm sorry...**

**Love, Keta**

Chapter 4: The Green, the Red and the Furry

Luna bares pearly fangs in a toothy smile, effectively scaring the mousy boy. "Are you scared?"

"N-no..." he stutters loudly in an attempt to sound brave.

"Yesss you are, sssily little child," she hisses, voice almost slipping into parseltounge, the language of the snakes. "I can sssmell it. I can sssmell your fear. You are ssscared."

"Luna, I thought you were going to let Fraier out," Sirius interrupts before she can decide to scare Peter further and diminish her chances of gaining new human friends.

She sighs and says, "Yes I should. The poor dear is going berserk underneath my cloak. Before I got him, I didn't think his kind could be claustrophobic."

"He's claustrophobic?"

"Yep!" A sudden movement under the cloth has her rolling her eyes. "I'm letting you out okay?" A whimpering sound comes from within. She smirks and unbuttons her outer cloak as a black cloaked creature rockets out. The three boys who hadn't seen Luna's dementor before let out little shrieks and cower against the compartment walls, awaiting their happy memories to become the dinner of the dark beast. The children who had however laugh. "What's wrong?" Fraier's master asks, snickering at the cowardly actions of her peers.

"Wh-why do y-you h-have tha-that th-thing?" James asks.

"He's my familiar, Spiritul de Fraier."

"He's quite tame actually," Lily says, cackling quietly. "He won't eat you. In fact he won't eat anyone unless Luna tells him he can."

"How?" Remus, easily thought of as the calmer one, inquires.

"When a dementor child is taken care of by and bonds to one of its own kind, it will grow up with a dementor mentality. It will feed when it's hungry," Luna explains, "However when it's raised by and bonds to a human, it will only feed if its bonded master allows it to."

"That's pretty cool! Why didn't you tell us about these guys, Sirius?"

"Because, Luna and her 'tainted' friends are a secret within pureblood society. If it wasn't for Luna's linage, she would be shunned completely, James."

"What lineage, Luna?" Remus asks.

"Salazar Slytherin's."

"You're descended from a founder!" exclaims Peter.

"Yep! It's from my Mama's side. My Papa was a vampire; I get it from him."

"Cool!"

An announcement comes over the intercom, saying that the train was nearing Hogwarts. When it stops and the compartments start to empty, Luna grabs Remus, dragging him over to the corner and yanking the door shut. She corners him, sniffing at his neck. "Wh-what are you doing?"

She burrows her nose into his flesh, sniffing again before answering. "You're a werewolf."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. I can smell it."

"Please don't tell!"

"I won't, Remy. I won't."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Inside the school, they wait to ear having already been sorted. Luna, Severus and Lucius are Slytherins now. But Lily's a Lion now with James, Remus, Peter and Sirius. An unorthodox friendship has started between rival houses.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry for not updating recently but I've been in a sort of predicament. My grandfather had a brain tumor that we found just recently and had surgery on Friday while I was at school. So I just didn't have time for anything between that, my cousins coming and dinner theater. Dear lord that thing is long for the performers. So here's the next chapter and forgive me.**

Chapter 5: Cumbersome Ally

The walk together down the path, enemies in species but not in reality as one's sapphire eyes turn into a deep, bloody crimson. She doesn't speak, and neither does he, both knowing what'll happen tonight. She's hungry but will wait for the safety that lies at the end of the passage underneath the newly planted Whomping Willow tree. The little shack hidden away from sight conceals them as they wait for the moon to shine, as the vampire feeds.

Blood trickles from the wound on the werewolf's neck where his vampiric friend's fangs are buried within his flesh. She pulls away with a loud, ecstasy-filled moan and laps at the fluid that drips from his wounds until they stop bleeding. She looks up at him with thankful eyes, blue eyes glowing with impish delight. "Thank you, Remy," she whispers, curling closer to the boy.

"I don't mind. I appreciate the company with what's coming up in a little bit."

"Just be thankful I have nothing against your kind."

"I am. But sometimes I feel like I'm taking advantage of your hospitality, Luna."

"You taking advantage of me? Don't make me laugh. I'm the one feeding from you, Remy. I'm just hanging out with the wolfy you."

"But still. I'm cumbersome."

"No you're not. Peter is, but your not. You're just Remy. My friend who just happens to be of the furred persuasion. Now calm down. I know you'll be okay; we'll be okay. The moon's rising, Remus. It's rising on you, on us. She's rising to meet us. So just relax into the motions. You'll be okay; we'll be okay. We can stay here in this safety until the sun shines again. So just close your eyes and relax into the feeling, my werewolf. Relax."

"Luna, will… will you sing to me."

"Yes, I will.

**_"A small human only pretends to die_**

**_ it wanted to be completely alone_**

**_ the small heart stood still for hours_**

**_ so they decided it was dead_**

**_ it is being buried in wet sand *_**

**_ with a music box in its hand_**

Luna smiles as she sings, burying a hand into the werewolf's soft tresses. The moon glows into the window's panes, awakening the animal within him but she is not scared.

**_"The first snow covers the grave_**

**_ it woke the child very softly_**

**_ in a cold winter night_**

**_ the small heart is awakened_**

**_As the frost flew into the child_**

**_ it wound up the music box_**

**_ a melody in the wind_**

**_ and the child sings from the ground_**

He cries out in pain as his bones reform and a small wolf, blonde like his hair begins to take shape under the moon's light.

**_Up and down, rider **_**

**_ and no angel climbs down_**

**_my heart does not beat anymore_**

**_ only the rain cries on the grave_**

**_up and down, rider _**

**_a melody in the wind_**

**_my heart does not beat anymore_**

**_ and the child sings from the ground_**

**_The cold moon, in full magnificence_**

**_ it hears the cries in the night_**

**_ and no angel climbs down_**

**_ only the rain cries on the grave_**

Luna smiles brighter. 'Come one, Remus. Let it go,' she thinks, watching him scream in pain.

**_Between hard oak boards_**

**_ it will play with the music box_**

**_ a melody in the wind_**

**_ and the child sings from the ground_**

**_Up and down, rider_**

**_ and no angel climbs down_**

**_my heart does not beat anymore_**

**_ only the rain cries on the grave_**

**_up and down, rider _**

**_a melody in the wind_**

**_my heart does not beat anymore_**

**_and the child sings from the ground_**

He looks at her with almost pleading eyes, as if to ask for the pain to stop.

**_Up and down, rider _**

**_my heart does not beat anymore_**

**_On Totensonntag they heard ***_**

**_ this melody from god's field ****_**

**_ then they unearthed it_**

**_ they saved the small heart in the child_**

**_Up and down, rider _**

**_a melody in the wind_**

**_my heart does not beat anymore_**

**_ and the child sings on the ground_**

**_up and down, rider_**

**_ and no angel climbs down_**

**_my heart does not beat anymore_**

**_ only the rain cries on the grave"_**

And suddenly as if it never stated, it's over and a little blonde wolf is looking at her with bright eyes as he gives her a wolfish grin. "Better now, Remus."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! I wrote another chapter. Virtual cookie if you know where I got the chapter name from... Wouldn't it be a wonderful name for a SeverusxJames story?**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 6: The Prince and the Potter

Severus looks out of the window in the Astronomy Tower, wishing his vampiric friend was with him instead of running off with Remus to wherever they go once a month. He finds it odd how they keep secrets from the others. Especially with the day they go out, the full moon; it's incredibly obvious that the blonde's a werewolf.

But I understand the reason for needing secrecy. Remus has the right to fear his friends' reactions. Werewolves, much like vampires, are feared because of their dark alignment. That doesn't mean they're bad though, even if they would find no problem to kill those not of their kind.

"What's wrong, Severus?"

I look over at James, a scowl set deep on my face. "Just thinking."

"About what."

"Nothing you should worry about, James."

He growls and pushes me against the wall. "Don't tell me I shouldn't worry. I know that look. It's about Luna, isn't it?"

"So what if it is," I snarl, "it doesn't matter."

"You know where Remus and Luna are, don't you?" He holds my glaring gaze, hazel meeting black.

"So what if I do?"

"Tell me, now."

"No."

"Tell. Me. Now!"

"No!"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape, enough."

"Yes, professor."

James's POV

As we walk out of the door, Severus runs away from me. I try calling the black haired boy back, but he ignores me. "Severus!" I try again, running after him. He clamors onto the banister and slides down, choosing this method to stay away from me. I follow suit, finding more difficulty then he obviously had; I bet he had a lot of practice with Luna. At the bottom of the stairs, I see him race through the corridor, and I take off after him.

As I turn a corner, he slams me against the wall, like I did to him earlier. "Why are you following me?"

"Just tell me!"

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"Because you don't need to know!" He drops me then and stalks away, pulling out a book as he walks.

Waiting a moment to catch my bearings, I run after him and fall in step stride for stride. "What are you reading?"

"Alice in Wonderland."

"Why?"

"Luna likes it. She makes Tom read it to her all the time."

"Why doesn't she read it herself? Can't she read?"

"She can but she likes it when he does it so she can go to sleep. She's a big fan of story time."

"Oh. Why Alice in Wonderland though?"

"I don't really know. Perhaps it's because she wishes she could escape to a wonderland and when she comes back her mother would be alive again."

"What?"

"Her mom killed her dad because he wanted to hurt her. Then Admiranda was put down by the vampire council. So she's been living with her uncle since she was a baby."

"That's awful."

"She doesn't mind. She says she's fine as long as she's with her uncle."

"What about you?"

"What?"

"Where do you come from?"

"Spinner's End. Well… I should be there but I've been living with Luna for about two years. And you?"

"I live with my parents. So there's nothing much to tell."

"Aye."

"Where are you going now?"

"Bed."

"Oh, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, James."

"Goodnight, Severus."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Yeah. I have nothing to say...**

**Review!**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 7: Vampire and Werewolf

Sirius's POV

Great… James sports an uneasy look; however, he looks better off than Peter who has the appearance of someone who's told they have cancer… or they're going to be castrated. This his is so much better in my opinion.

"Sirius?"

"Huh…" I look up at my friend, blinking.

"It's your turn." Luna smiles, taking my hand. She pushes me onto the couch where Lily just was just moments ago and pushes a needle that looks far bigger than it actually is into the vein of my forearm. In some way that I can't describe, my blood flows into the bag, meals on the go for Luna. When it's full, she pulls it back out and lets me go before dragging James over to be her next victim.

"You know," James says, "you aren't at all how I thought a vampire would be."

Luna laughs. "I'm going to take that as a complement, James. And that's because I'm not a typical vampire. I'm better." She gives a cocky smirk and takes the needle from James' arm.

"I guess not. Hey, Peter! You're up next." When they get him into the bloodletting seat: AKA: the big chair in the Gryffindor Common Room, he shivers so much that the vampiress has a hard time trying inserting the needle into his vein. When she finally gets it in, she sighs in relief and yawns; the late hour making itself known. "Let's all get to bed. It's late."

"How so?"

"Are you really that much of a night owl, Luna?" I ask.

"Maybe. So you just have to deal with it. It's one of the quirks of being friends with a vampire." She gives a bright smile in goodbye and leaves off to the Slytherin dormitory with Lucius and Severus in tow. I look over at Remus and grin. I know that Severus knows about Remus' other side. I would have thought however that my friend would have been more careful with his secret.

He doesn't even know that I know.

Severus' POV

In our own common room I pull Luna off to the side and tell Lucius he should go on. "What's up, Sev?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Then do it."

I look over at the sidewall, the courage to ask dissipating. I open my mouth then close it again, not sure how to start. Finally, I just deside to be blunt. "Is Remus a werewolf?"

Her eyes open wide, and she sighs. "I should have known you'd figure it out." She looks into my eyes, her own sapphire pools glinting in the flickering torchlight. "Promise you won't tell anyone."

"I won't."

She throws her arms around me and hugs me tight. "Thanks, Severus."

"No problem, Luna."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the giant time skip again but I had nothing planned for the rest of the first two years and the begining of the third. So, review please. Thank you.**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 8: The Red

To save the Author's poor battered mind, we will be skipping ahead to third year and one of the major things behind this story, December 15th, 1973…

Severus' POV

I know they snuck out to the dark forest. They all do now a days, besides Lily, Lucius and I. Not that it matters to me, on these days, I have time to kill. On these days, I stay up in the Astronomy Tower and read; it's quiet. I like it here. I can think…

I sigh and put down the potions book before walking over to the window. I lean on the sill, paying no mind to the ice that covers it until I find myself falling forward. I try to grab onto the edge, but my fingers slip free, sending me to the ground.

The wind that rushes past me as I fall is almost calming, whispering to me. 'She's coming… do not fear, young Severus.' I close my eyes, ready for the impact. Suddenly, I hit the ground, blood squirting from my lips. I gasp, feeling myself come closer to the darkness.

Suddenly, I see through my dimming eyes a shade of midnight blue. Luna whispers something I don't catch before she presses something against my lips. It tastes metallic, and it's warm as it flows down my throat.

I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Luna's POV

"Something doesn't sit right with me," I tell the others, commenting on the worry twisting my gut.

"Like what?" Remus asks.

"I don't know." I think for a moment. This reminds me of when Severus got trapped in my closet with Fraier, only worse. "Guys!"

"What?"

"It's Severus!" I take off with the others behind me to the castle. I have to get to him. My soul screams that he's hurt. Even the wind seems to scream for me to hurry. 'You have to run! Run faster!' it cries. 'He's going to die! Hurry! Run faster, faster!' I comply pressing on even when it hurts to go faster until I see him.

He lies on the ground in a pool of his own blood, still and pale. "Severus!" I cry, running faster to him. His breath is shallow and uneven. There's no way to get him to Madam Pomfrey. I have to fix this on my own. "I'm so sorry, but I can't let you die," I whisper. He opens his eyes to look at me with his black pools, a look of understanding inside of them.

I slit open my wrist, bringing it to his mouth. He opens it slowly, allowing my blood to drain into him. After a few moments, I pull away and watch his eyes turn red before they close, and he falls asleep. I watch, happiness welling up in my soul as his wounds heal without scars and his fangs prick his lower lip.

I did it. I saved him. Now he's a vampire like me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, It's short...**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 9: A Monster like Me

Severus' POV

I open my eyes slowly to see Luna and the others gathered around my bed. But it's too bright to be the dormitory. A sweet smell floats in the air, coming from a glass full of red liquid. My mouth parts, and an overwhelming hunger dulls my senses. I reach out instinctively for the glass and bring it to my lips, gulping ravenously. I lean back onto the bed when it's gone and set the glass back down.

"Mr. Snape?"

I look up annoyed at Headmaster Dumbledore. "Yes?"

"Are you aware of what has happened to you?"

"I fell out of the Astronomy Tower, and Luna saved me."

"Do you know how?"

"No, and I don't care."

"Sev," Luna whispers, taking up my hand, "I'm so sorry. I couldn't think of anything else to do."

"What are you talking about?"

"I turned you into a vampire like me."

"So? I don't care! You saved my life!"

"But…"

"I. Don't. Care. Luna. Thank you."

"You're… you're welcome." She throws her arms around me and hugs tightly. "I love you Severus."

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

**So, the next chapter skips to Seventh Year because the majority of the story takes place during Harry's fifth and sixth year. Thank you for everyone who has stuck around this long. Review please.**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 10: Dancing into the Night

James' POV

She holds her hand out to me, blue eyes glowing brightly. "Come on, James."

"Why should I?"

"Because, I'm cute and you love me."

"As a friend, Luna," I add, when I catch Severus' glare.

"As a friend," she agrees. "And as a friend you should come with Sev and me."

"Why?"

"Because," the male vampire drawls, taking her hand and kissing her cheek, "we need your help to get back at Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lucius."

I smile thinking of how the four of them charmed their books to start singing when opened. "What do you have in mind?" I ask, snickering quietly when twin manic grins light up their faces.

"Dancing."

"Are you sure about this?" I ask her from underneath my invisibility cloak. Severus sniggers at my uncertainty. Prat.

"Yep." She holds out her wand, and I shiver. Every time I see that thing I am chilled to the bone. After all that's just what it is, a wand made of bone. A dementor's bone and vampire hair that belonged to her mother. I guess that's why it's so temperamental. Only she can touch it, well Severus can now that they share blood. If anyone else tries, it will curse them. A Hufflepuff actually went blind for a few days.

"I hate that thing," I whisper, and she smirks.

"Why? She won't curse you."

"Yeah, like it didn't curse that innocent Hufflepuff," I say sarcastically.

She scowls. "I don't like Hufflepuffs. They are irritating sheep with their heads cut off."

"I believe the muggle expression is chickens with their heads cut off," Severus puts in, slate eyes turning red.

"No, I mean they act like sheep. They are cowardly and annoying."

"How are sheep annoying?" I inquire.

She looks thoughtful. "They baa too much."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, Luna." In retaliation, she smacks me in the head with a book. "Hey!"

"You deserved it."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too~"

"Will you two knock it off?" Severus snarls, "they're coming."

I look over through my cloak to see he's telling the truth. The other Marauders and Lucius are walking down the corridor on their way to the Great Hall. We follow silently and I smirk evilly as they are about to walk through the open doors. "Saltare Aeternum," Luna whispers, blue eyes turning crimson.

They suddenly go stiff and Luna laughs loudly, throwing the invisibility cloak off of as they begin to waltz with one another. "What the hell?" Sirius yells, turning to glare at the three of us.

"Payback sucks, doesn't it?" Severus snickers, taking Luna's hand up once again and walking over to the Slytherin table. I smirk at the others and follow suit, with the exception of the Gryffindor table.

"Hey!" Peter shouts, "you're not going to leave us here, are you?"

"Yep."

"No!"

Dumbledore's POV

I growl lowly. That girl, Luna Alice Riddle irritates me to no end. No matter how hard I try, I cannot find where she's from. If I didn't know any better, I'd think her to be a relative of Voldemort, but he's an orphan. He has no one.

But those eyes. They remind me of him, crimson red.

But she can't be related to a monster like him, can she?


	11. Chapter 11

**Now, the fun will begin very shortly. Review please.**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 11: Murky Water

Sirius' POV

I scowl at Severus who gives me a cocky smile, crimson eyes gleaming with unbridled glee. Luna giggles, curling into him. They seem the happiest out of everyone here. After all, when this ceremony's over, they can run off and Sev can remove the glamours that make him appear much older and change the childlike beauty he exhibits. Even in his fake human form, he is beautiful, almost as beautiful as Remus.

Speaking of, the werewolf lays his head on my shoulder as we listen to Dumbledore's graduating speech. "I'm bored, Remy," I whisper into his ear, "can we do something fun?"

"After the ceremony, Sirius."

"Damn it!"

"Quiet down, you two."

"Lils, let them be." Lily glares evilly at James, making him gulp. The rest of us snicker at his misfortune before turning our attention back to the headmaster…

"Whoo!" I yell into the night air. "We should do this more often!"

Remus chuckles at me and leans over to kiss me. "That would be disastrous."

"Who cares?" James yells louder, before stopping and whirling around. "Join the party Lily! We're having fun!"

"Yeah what's wrong Lily?" Severus asks.

"Has anyone seen Luna?"

"Headmaster! Headmaster!" We race into his office to see Aurors and the Minister in the room. "Luna's missing!"

"No, she isn't, dear children."

"What are you talking about?" Severus asks Dumbledore. His, now slate, eyes are wide with fear. "Where is she?"

"On her way to Azkaban," the minister answers.

"Why?"

"She's a Death Eater, as well as the Dark Lord's only heir, his niece."

"So!" Lily and Severus scream. "That doesn't make her a Death Eater!"

"No. But she has killed before. We know. The records of it all exist. She is, regrettably a murderous Death Eater and must be executed via a Dementor's Kiss within the week." He walks out of the door with his aurors in tow. "I'll allow you all one last goodbye before we take her to the prison."

Severus, knowing she has no hope, breaks down and begins to cry…


	12. Chapter 12

**The fun starts next chapter with the present. Review please.**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 12: Falling Apart

Lily's POV

Severus lies curled up in tight ball, sobs racking his body. His eyes are redder than normal, not the light crimson I'm used to, but a deep color almost like a pool of blood. Luna's blood. They speak of vengeance and hatred; something I've never seen from him.

"I'll kill him," he murmurs and clenches his hands into fists. "I'll kill them all. They have to die. When she dies, they're fates will be sealed. I'll kill them." He looks up at me, and despite my best efforts, I shiver. He grins evilly and says much louder, "They'll pay."

The boys run in. Lucius kneels next to the vampire and takes up his hand. "Are you okay, Sev?"

"No. I'll never be okay. Never."

"Severus! Just let it go! She's gone! Let her die!"

I turn around to glare at Sirius who's steely gaze is set firmly on the vampire. "Sirius," I scold, "don't say things like that around him."

"Why not?" James asks. "He's telling the truth. She's dead. And you can't get her back, Sev."

"Shut up," Severus growls. "You don't understand what you're saying to me."

"What are we saying?" Sirius inquires.

"She was everything to me!"

"Severus, she betrayed us! And… and she turned you into a monster!" James cries.

"I'm a monster now am I? If that's the case, then go, you simple minded fools. Go, I never want to see you again!"

"We will. Come on, Lily."

"But Sev…"

"Go! You filthy mudblood." My eyes widen at the insult that has never crossed Severus' lips before.

"Sev…"

"Come on, Lils." With one last look at the grieving vampire, I follow the others out, leaving Lucius to deal with him.

August 1: The Day After Harry's Birth

"James," Lily whispers, looking down at their son.

"Yes, Lils?"

"I know it's unorthodox, but I think we should make Sirius and Severus, Harry's godfathers."

"And his godmother?"

"Luna Alice Riddle. I know she'll be there when he needs her most."

"But, she's been dead since we were in school."

"She'll be there. I know it."


	13. Chapter 13

**The Present! Yay! Just so everyone's clear! I don't know who Harry's going to be pared with! Review! Perhaps give me a person for him to be with that isn't Ginny. She annoys me.**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 13: A Mission, the Real Mission

Harry's POV: Present Day

I sigh and climb up the Astronomy Tower staircase, a sigh falling from my lips. I need a place to think. At the top, I hear quiet sobs and see Professor Snape standing on the windowsill ready to jump. "Professor," I whisper, and he turns to look at me.

Upon seeing me, his tears fall faster. "You look so much like your parents." His eyes glow a dull crimson, like blood as he sets down with his head in his hands. "Why'd they all have to die?"

"Professor, what's wrong?"

He leans against one side of the stone and murmurs, "I want to see them again."

"See who?"

"Your parents, Sirius and Luna… why did they have to die? She wasn't even a death eater. Tom wouldn't let her be one. Why did they have to kill her?"

"Kill who?"

"My sire," he sobs. "She was your godmother."

"What? I had a godmother and no one told me! What the hell?" I start pace, fury being my dominate emotion. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" When I look back over at him, I see he's turned his head to the moon. "Why didn't they tell me, Professor? Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"Because she was given the dementor's kiss for a murder she never committed. Well, she did murder a few people but it was in self-defense. Vampires are always hunted for no reason. Just because they are dark aligned." He chuckles darkly. "It probably didn't help that she was Voldemort's niece."

"What?"

"Why do you think he went crazy? He's obsessed with trying to live forever so when he brings her back to life she won't ever be alone. He promised his sister that he'd always care for her. We promised we'd always care for her, and we failed. I let them take her away… she was so young and had so much to live for. It shouldn't have happened that way. She should have lived forever… just like they wanted you to."

"Who are they?"

"You're parents. They wanted you and Draco to become acquainted with Luna and possibly be turned."

My eyes open wide. "No, no. I want to be human!"

"Relax," he says. "It's highly taboo for a human to be forcefully turned. It's one of the very few universal laws. To go against it is punishable by death."

"Did she forcefully turn you?"

"No. I wanted her to. Besides I would've died if she hadn't." He smiles meekly and rubs the back of his neck. "I fell out of this window in fact. I come up here to be closer to them. And as much as it shames me to say, I've tried to die here… But that doesn't matter now. You have a mission you need to accomplish. You need to find Luna Alice Riddle."


	14. Chapter 14

**And now for the second introduction of Luna! Please Review**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 14: Hell's Blackened Angel

Harry's POV

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? She's dead! I'm never going to find her! How am I supposed to get to Heaven or Hell, wherever she is?"

"There's a simple way to do that…"

"What are you thinking?"

"We have to kill you."

"What?" I look at him with wide eyes as he grabs me and dangles my body out of the window. "How is this going to help?"

"You have to die to find her. I promise Luna will know how to bring you back to life." And then he throws me out.

The next thing I know, I'm standing in a blacked out room with a man in a white bathrobe. I raise an eyebrow. "So you are Harry James Potter."

"Yes."

"You were not supposed to die yet."

"Why not?"

"You were supposed to restore Tom Marvolo Riddle's sanity."

"Severus told me I had to find Luna Alice Riddle."

"Ah yes. So you wish to travel into Hell to find her?"

"She's in Hell?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess I need to go down there. Um… how do I get there?"

He waves his hand at the wall and a pair of black double doors spring out of nowhere. "Through here is the world of darkness. Fear lies behind here as well as the world's salvation. Are you sure you want to see her? There is a reason she is named Hell's Blackened Angel."

"And what reason is that?"

"You'll find out." And the man pushes me through the doors.

Heat rushes over my body, burning yet not to the point that it hurts. It feels like a hot shower after playing in the snow. A wailing scream rings out and I become immersed in reality. Humans, and some inhuman creatures, are chained to racks. Demons, yes they must be torture the creatures with furvor before one finally looks up at me.

"What do you want human wizard?" His coal black eyes stare into mine with such hatered.

"I have to find Luna Alice Riddle."

"The King's favoirite! The blackened angel! You want to see her?" The demons around me burst into laughter at the thought.

"I have to see her! She's supposed to fix her uncle!"

The laughter suddenly stops, and the one that spoke's eyes narrow. "Fine. Follow me. You better hope that she wants to see you or the King will kill you."

"The King?"

"The devil, stupid boy!" I gulp and follow him, fear building up with nowhere to go. We walk down a path made from skulls of various origin, and I look down over the edge of the abyss at the millions of sinners that scream and bellow with pain. And… something inside of me answers with an internal evil giggle. The demon smiles at me and whispers, "you feel the pull from Hell, don't you? This little evil part of you fighting to get out." I don't answer and he nods knowing the answer but doesn't press the issue.

We stop at a castle that seems so much like Hogwarts, but without the homey feel. It sends shivers down my back. He leads me through long hallways with the same feel to a door made of iron. "My lady, someone is here to see you."

"I don't care," a woman says inside coldly. With a smirk my escort begins to lead me away. Thinking of no other choice, I call out.

"My name is Harry Potter!" The demon's claws curl into my arm, and he tugs harder until…

"Harry… Potter?" It's silent as the door swings open to reveal a room made entirely of ice and snow. And in the center is a teenager with long blue hair in a black silken gown. Shackles are clamped around her wrists and feet, but they are broken off. She turns around and stares before motioning with her hand and pulling me inside.


	15. Chapter 15

**Last Chapter!**

Chapter 15: End of the Dark Lord?

Harry's POV

I study the boy in front of me as she studies me back. "Are you Luna Alice Riddle?" I asks, wanting to make sure that I didn't come all of this way for nothing.

"Yes."

"I need your help."

"For what?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Your uncle's gone crazy. He killed my parents, Lily and James potter because of a stupid prophecy made about my birth."

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "I should have known this would have happen after I died. But I cannot believe that he would put his faith in a stupid prophecy. They mean nothing!" The last part is growled out. "Stupid! Stupid!"

"So… will you help me?"

"I have no choice." She stands up, dusting off her dress and pulls back her midnight blue hair before taking my hand. "Let's go." She slashes at the wall, creating a door like the one that brought me here. I'm lead through it into an elaborate hallway in which I can here screams. So many screams.

A door, propped open slightly, is our way into the room from which the screams come from. She gestures for me to stay by it as she parts the massive group of death eaters. Professor Snape grabs me and hides me behind him so the others cannot see me.

"Luna?" I peak around my professor to see the most feared man in the Britain staring at my Godmother with disbelief. "But, how?"

"Harry and Severus," she says in her breathless voice, gesturing for me and the potion's master to step up. "Now will you please quit this uncle?"

"Yes."

She smiles and suddenly everything seems like it's going to be alright.


End file.
